indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sulola/Su's Rites of Passage
Hey y'all! I'm beyond thankful that I've been able to make it here to the Final 4. I have a lot happening today so I'm sorry if this isn't like a super in depth ROP but I still just wanted to leave something for everyone that played this season <3 DOM - 18TH Ok so we never got to meet but I'm SO mad about it because we both listed SZA as our inspiration to live, and honestly I have not met many SZA fangirls in my life so i was DYING to meet u, sadly u were the first boot and we never got to go crazy over her music together :'( MATH - 17th We never got to meet either, but I saw you on the Genius IV and I was hoping we'd get to meet cuz you seemed nice, but i guess it just wasn't meant to be this time JENNA - 16TH another person i didn't meet, but I've seen you around and you seem like a fun person and I was excited for there to be women on this season! sadly u didnt make it far :'( SIMON - 15TH you quit and all so like I don't have a lot of respect for that, but it was interesting meeting someone from Fiji and it was cool hearing about ur life over there MARK - 14TH ugh maaaaaark when I saw you got voted out I was so mad cuz we've never really gotten to play a Survivor ORG together, and i was so excited for this to finally be the time we got to strategize together and play the game together. However you got taken out pre merge on the other swapped tribe so im sorry about that :'( LYNN - 13TH another icon im very mad i didn't get to meet or play with this season, I saw you in Main 53 just slaying it and i remembered you from Louvre Diomedes, and I just was like omg I finally get to meet her. However you got cut one round short of us being able to meet :'( which i was sad ab for sure. OWEN - 12TH Hiiii Owen, you're the first person I had a hand in voting out in this game, and it really wasn't anything personal, we just had little conversation and I knew that i needed to take out someone who wasn't as active as me so I wouldn't be targeted so soon. I hope you understand <3 JACOB - 11TH I really liked talking to you when we first met, and although we ended up not talking as much once the merge hit, which led me wanting to work with other people more, I still liked the convos we had. I hope your illness has improved since you've gotten voted out and that you're feeling a lot better cuz i know that made talking to everyone and strategizing hard for the votes hard for you TOBEY - 10TH tobey you were someone I liked talking to about stuff, it was interesting talking about college and how it's different in our countries and all, and I thought we got along pretty well. At the end of the day I knew you were a good strategist and I felt like it would be a better move for me to take you out before you could do more UTR damage, but it was a totally game decision and nothing personal at all from me. I hope we can catch up post game and once again im sorry for hurting your feelings this game cuz i know i was a jackass about working together and telling info to other people. AARON - 9TH ugh aaron ilysm <3 we've done so many ORGs together, this has to be like the fourth or fifth one at least. I always wanna go far with you, and this one was no different. However, our games just didn't line up this time and I knew that I needed to keep getting rid of more UTR people so I wouldn't be targeted for being a more out there player, and you were victim to that this time. However, I'm still happy we can be friends and play so many ORGs together and have no hard feelings towards each other, and I'm happy i got to play with Katrina/Adelaide again lmaooo IAN - 8TH your vote off was an absolute mess for me. I usually don't get emotional in ORGs, but I'm pretty sure i made a VL about it and everything, your vote off had my head all messed up because I liked you so much as a person. Some people didn't get along with you awesomely this season but I thought we were great friends and I loved talking about Survivor and school and everything else under the sun with you. In the end the move I made, we'll see if it was a bad one or not, but I just thought that I needed more shields and that people would come for me in the future before you. I hope you didn't take it personally because at the end of the day I was just doing what I thought was best for my game, but I do regret it a little and i wish we could've been able to play together more because it was fun while it lasted HARRY - 7TH when I saw you were in this game, I just went wild with excitement because I was like, I finally get to play with Harry again!!! We've been friends since our first ORG and I just was so excited to play with you again and demolish. I didn't want u to go and like made a fuss when ppl wanted u to leave at 11, but at the end of the day I didnt stick loyal all the way and voted you out. I felt bad about it, because we never got to talk about it before you left, and I didn't want you to leave mad and bitter at me. If you are, I understand, but I just hope we can be as good of friends as we were post-season, because that means more to me than this ORG and I hope our relationship will be able to be alright. You also gave me a TON of fantastic reaction gifs and pics lmaooo that i loved so thanks for that <3 ilysm JOEY - 6TH I rmemeber first meeting you on Palikir and instantly wanting to work with you. It was your first ORG and i could just tell you were hungry to learn and to play and to crush the game, and you seemed like a person who would help me get far, and you definitely did. You got so into the game that you got a little paranoid and crazy at times, like we all do, but that sort of made us grow apart on a game level. However, I hope you understand voting you out was all game, just like you revealing i had the idol was all game for you I hope. I loved hearing about your life, your job, and all the new music you gave me (I still bop to See No Evil like every day, thanks so much for that song <3). I felt like we got along great, and that's why I lashed out so badly at the revote when you threatened to reveal my idol and got sassy with me. I'd have been mad if I was in your position, but I just felt like you were saying we couldn't be friends if I voted you out and that made me emotional, mad and sad, and that's why I reacted so violently. I hope we can patch up our friendship post season and keep in touch because you're a tough player and a great guy to talk to, and I'm sorry it ended the way it did this season DEVON - 5TH ughhhh devon ily, and I still feel bad about the vote I made last time. I already explained some of why I had to do it, and if I make FTC I'll be sure to explain the rest of it. But besides the game, I just really enjoyed getting to know you as a person. Pre-merge, we just talked about our lives a lot, and I liked hearing all about where you're going with your life and your job at the ballpark and want you want to do. It was really interesting, something I've never met anyone doing and so it was cool to talk to you about it. I always knew you were loyal and dependent but I still held out on you for some reason, which I feel bad about because you were a trustworthy guy and I should've put more trust in you. At the end of the day you left so I could tyr to ensure that I would have the best chance at having one of those FTC seats, but I wish you could've been sitting there with me! Once again, thank you all for playing this game with me it was a pleasure <3 If you're super mad at me I understand, i'm a BITCH sometimes and i deserve any hate and anger y'all have in your hearts for the game I played, and I'm willing to accept it and try to mend bridges, be it in Ponderosa or at FTC. I luv y'all and see you soon <3 Category:Blog posts